


sweetheart, you look a little tired

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, Post-Episode s06e04 Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: The morning after their trip to the Reef, Pearl hovers at the threshold of Steven’s bedroom.(Pearl, Steven, one-sided conversations.)
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz & Steven Universe
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	sweetheart, you look a little tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromaticDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticDreams/gifts).



> **Prompt: Something short with Pearl checking in with Steven post Volleyball, seeing if he's okay.**
> 
> (I changed this prompt _slightly_ , but I think it's still in the spirit of things!)
> 
>   
> Title from the song _Two_ by Sleeping at Last. Which is just a great song for Pearl.

The morning after their trip to the Reef, Pearl hovers at the threshold of Steven’s bedroom. The image of his pink scream rages around her Gemstone—how Volleyball had cowered at it, but even more so the fear in Steven’s _own_ eyes…when he _screamed_ , when Volleyball mentioned Pink…

He has to know…She has to tell him…

“Steven?” 

When he doesn’t respond, Pearl peers inside to find him still asleep. (It’s later than he typically rises, but yesterday would've been exhausting…)

Once, he’d told her not to watch him slumber. But this feels different—and they’ve both changed since then—so Pearl approaches softly, sits down on the foot of his bed. 

(His forehead is clammy beneath her touch, but Pearl smooths his hair anyway.)

“For so long,“ she whispers. “I thought I was responsible for everything Rose—Pink—did. I carried so much guilt, Steven. But I wasn’t. Even though I loved her. Even though I think I _still_ love her. _You_ helped me to see that.” 

(He stirs.)

“ _You’re_ not responsible for what she did either.”

(A fitful little frown.)

“I love you, Steven.” 

(Perhaps she’ll muster the courage to say these things when he’s awake, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud
> 
> I have a few specifications for things that I will and won't write. Please click [here](https://runrundoyourstuff.tumblr.com/post/189378264394/exciting-fic-announcement) for more info!


End file.
